1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wood securement and alignment arrangements, and more particularly to a frame arrangement for securing a plurality of balusters to permit them to be cut simultaneously at a common angle.
2. Prior Art
Balusters are the vertical poles which support a handrail going up a stairway. These balusters have an upper end and a lower end. The lower end may be cut perpendicular to its longitudinal axis, and its upper end is cut at an angle so as to permit the upper end to lie flush with the lower side of the handrail extending up the stairs. It is important to get all the balusters cut properly so they mate flush with the underside of the rail, or to look uniform with double cut exposed balusters.
Typically a carpenter cutting a baluster would use a power miter box to cut possibly maybe two balusters at the same time. This requires a long setup and typically something to support the wood being cut on a table, making this an inefficient operation. Cutting only a few (ie. typically only two) balusters at a time would increase the likelihood of cutting those ends of the balusters at the wrong angle on the subsequent cuts in addition to taking a far longer time than it should otherwise be done.
There are a number of arrangements in the art to facilitate cutting multiple elongated components at a common length or angle. Some of this prior art cutting guide arrangements may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,911 to Boughton which shows a sweat-band cutting apparatus. This shows a somewhat complicated arrangement for aligning and securing sweat-bands prior to their being cut. U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,951 to Litwin shows a portable power saw guide for cutting a board squarely across its end. U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,172 to Wang shows a Venetian blind cutting machine wherein a hydraulic cylinder is used to compress a plurality of blinds and a cutting tool formed of multiple blades is arranged to cut a plurality of blinds simultaneously in a complicated and costly setup.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide a baluster support arrangement, which will permit a large number of balusters to be cut one immediately after the other, safely and easily, in a common frame with a common angle thereon.
It is still a further object of the present invention, to provide a baluster support frame which frame itself is portable, collapsible, and readily usable without support tables, by a carpenter using a motorized power saw to readily cut the ends of the balusters accurately and efficiently.
The present invention comprises an elongated frame for the cutting of a plurality of balusters in a sequential and accurate manner. The elongated frame is of rectilinear configuration. The frame assembly comprises a pair of parallel, spaced apart side rails, and a first transverse rail at a first end thereof. A second transverse rail is arranged a spaced distance from the edge of a second end of the elongated frame assembly. A first support base is arranged across the first end of the rail assembly and a second support base is arranged across a second end of the frame assembly. The uncut baluster material is arranged to be spaced and supported on the first and second base support members, each baluster typically being a two inch by two inch piece of wood. Successive pluralities of balusters may be cut at varying lengths according to the height of the rail on the stairway, deck, or porch. An adjustable block is arranged transversely across the first end of the frame assembly. The adjustable block permits the carpander to set the length of the balusters by aligning them between the elongated siderails of the frame assembly, having their first end resting upon the first base support of the frame assembly. The end of the balusters to be cut are disposed snugly between the second base support and the second transverse frame member. The uncut baluster members extend beyond the distal edge of the second end of the frame assembly. The balusters may be secured tightly together in the frame assembly by an arrangement of adjustable set screws extending through the first elongated side rail of the frame assembly.
In operation of the frame assembly of the present invention, the carpenter user of the invention places about eight or ten (or more) xe2x80x9ctwo by twoxe2x80x9d inch members in parallel alignment between the parallel side rails, each baluster having its first end in abutting contact with the adjustable end rail. The adjustable end rail, may be preset to the proper distance from the end rail of the frame assembly according to markings on the elongated side rails, so as to provide a pre-adjustable abutment to the plurality of balusters being cut sequentially at their lower ends (and their upper ends after the balusters"" reversal in the apparatus.
During the cutting operation, with the power saw having its blade set at the appropriate angle to be cut, the power saw is pushed across the top surface of the balusters being cut, with the butt plate of the power saw riding against the adjacent lateral side of the second transverse member of the elongated frame assembly. Thus, a plurality of baluster members are produced in a sequential cut at the proper angle and the proper piece at length.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the elongated parallel spaced apart side rails are of a telescoping construction. A plurality of holes are arranged in a measured, spaced apart manner at a second portion of each elongated side rail, and a spring loaded button is arranged on the end of the engaging portions of those elongated side rails to permit the frame assembly to be foreshortened to accommodate shorter balusters, or to accommodate a more convenient carrying and storage arrangement for the frame assembly itself.
In a yet further preferred embodiment of the present invention, the adjustable thumb screws in the first elongated side rail are replaced with an elongated spring, which biases the collective alignment of balusters against the second elongated side rail of the frame assembly.
In a still further preferred embodiment of the present invention, an adjustable transverse rail is permitted to travel adjustably down the elongated first and second side rails of the frame assembly. This adjustable transverse rail acts as a slide stop having its own base support arranged therewith. Adjustable hold down fingers engage the first and second side rails of the adjustable slide stop to secure to any desired length for odd-size balusters.
Thus, what has been shown is a unique baluster frame assembly, which permits a carpenter to cut a far greater number of balusters in an accurate and properly aligned and convenient manner than is heretofore shown in the art. The frame assembly, moreover, is portable, collapsible and readily adjustable to accommodate different sizes of balusters to be produced or to accommodate different manufactures"" saws being utilized.
The invention thus comprises an elongated frame assembly to permit the securing and proper angular cutting to length of a plurality of balusters which support a handrail, which assembly comprises: a pair of spaced apart parallel side rails connected to a first and a second end rail; a separate support base arranged under each end rail to provide support the respective ends of balusters in said frame assembly; an adjustable slide member to permit the length of a plurality of balusters to be fixedly set according to a desired length to eliminate inaccuracies in cutting thereof. The second of the end rails and its support base enclosingly receive the balusters therebetween for securement thereof. A biasing means may be arranged with respect to at least one of the side rails to squeezingly hold the balusters tightly between the side rails during cutting of their ends. The biasing means may comprise a plurality of adjustable set screws. The biasing means may comprise a spring arranged along an inner edge of at least one of the side rails. At least one of the side rails may have alignment markings thereon to permit the slide member to be properly pre-set to a desired length for the balusters. A third end rail may be slidably arranged between the first and second end rails to permit short balusters to be angularly cut on said frame assembly. The side rails may be telescopable so as to permit the frame assembly to be shortened and lengthened according to the particular baluster length necessary. Each of the side rails may include a plurality or engagement holes and a biased button for engagement with the holes to permit locking of the side rails at consistently accurately lengths for accuracy of the cutting operation. The invention also may include a method of accurately angularly cutting a plurality of balusters in a common cutting operation, and may comprise the steps of: arranging a pair of spaced apart parallel side rails connected to a first and a second end rail to define a frame assembly; placing a separate support base arranged under each end rail to provide support the respective ends of balusters in the frame assembly; moving an adjustable slide member at the first end of the frame assembly to permit the length of a plurality of balusters to be fixedly set according to a desired length to eliminate inaccuracies in cutting thereof; placing a plurality of balusters to be angularly cut on the support bases of the end rails so an end to be cut extends off of a second end of the frame assembly; and cutting the balusters at the second end of the frame assembly; biasing the balusters to be cut against on of the side rails to effect securement thereof in the frame assembly; arranging a third end rail between the side rails to permit the balusters to be supported between the first and the second end, rails and thereby be cut very short; adjusting the length of the side rails by telescopingly changing their length to permit the frame assembly to be easily carried; arranging a plurality of holes in the side rails and arranging a biased button in each of the side rails to permit the side rails to be lockable engaged into preset lengths for accuracy of consecutive cuts of successive plural balusters.